


is it cool if i hold your hand?

by animenutcase



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, First Date, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi asks Fukawa out to an amusement park. It soon becomes clear they aren't alone, however.<br/>Fill for the Dangan Ronpa kink meme: "Fukawa deserves a romantic relationship with someone who isn't 'eww get away' every two minutes. How about Naegi? Let's see how a relationship between the two of them would start out." (Has been slightly edited from the original post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it cool if i hold your hand?

Fukawa Touko had spent the past two days fretting. She hadn't expected her classmate, Naegi Makoto, to suddenly invite her to an amusement part. At first, she'd asked if their group was planning on all going, but Naegi had verified that he meant for it to just be the two of them, but he was willing to invite the others if she wanted.  
  
Startled, she told him she wanted to go alone.  
  
And that was where it all began. After she'd left school, she'd spent hours at a clothing store trying to find something nice to wear. After that, she'd forced herself to take a shower.  
  
Finally, there was the issue of meeting up with Naegi. This was not the first time Touko had been asked out on what couldn't be anything other than a date, even if Naegi hadn't actually used the exact word. Considering how that first date had gone, however, she was wary. She didn't think Naegi would stand her up, but there was always the possibility that he'd ditch her half-way through like the first boy who asked her out had done. She couldn't even rule out the possibility of him losing a bet (the Super High School-Level Gambler _was_ their classmate, after all).  
  
When she arrived at the spot they'd agreed on, he was already waiting.  
  
"Did you wait long?" He'd asked as she opened her mouth.  
"Th-that's my line." Touko hissed at him. "Where's that hoodie you're always wearing?"  
  
It was actually kind of weird to see him without it.  
  
"I-I figured today was a special occasion, so I left it at home." He answered before suddenly laughing. "Plus, my mom kept saying "There's no way you're wearing that stupid thing on your first date!", and she probably would have killed me if I'd come out here wearing it."  
  
He paused for a moment before smiling at her.  
  
"But Fukawa-san, I think this is the first time I've seen you without braids." He said admiringly. "It looks nice on you."  
  
Touko's face had turned red and insisted that they get their tickets, nearly bumping into a woman in a trench-coat as she moved to do so.  
  
It wasn't until they'd entered that she realized that the woman bore a striking resemblance to Kirigiri.  
  
She tried to shrug it off and focus on what Naegi was saying as they waited in line for the rollercoaster.  
  
As amused as she was by Naegi's scream as the rollercoaster went down, she was distracted by two very familiar pigtails a couple seats in front of them.  
  
She was scowling again as they got off. She glanced at Naegi, who appeared to be deep in thought. Just as she considered yelling at him for leading her on, he suddenly spoke.  
  
"Shall we go see a movie?"  
  
It was true that the park had a theater and there was a movie playing that Touko had been wanting to see, so off they went. She had to admit, this wasn't so bad. A dark, quiet atmosphere was pretty nice, even if she'd have preferred to be there with Byakuya-sama.  
  
About 20 minutes into the movie, however, a shadow appeared behind them. It appeared to be shaped like a plant, but it was moving like a person, and Touko had no doubt in her mind who it was.  
  
"I changed my mind." She glowered at Naegi. "I don't want to see this movie anymore."  
"Y-yeah." He nodded.  
  
Naegi suggested that they go to the food court to get something to eat, but as they were preparing to order, Touko spotted a familiar looking doughnut lover. She quickly ordered something to go and tore out of the building.  
  
As they made their way to find a different ride, they noticed a small crowd around a couple of the benches where a young woman was playing a card game next to a young man drawing in a sketchbook.  
  
"Let's go to the haunted house!" Naegi said firmly.  
  
Touko had never been all that fond of haunted houses. The two of them moved to get out as fast as they could (Touko because the fake blood looked way too realistic, and Naegi because he had remembered too late that haunted houses were meant to be scary), and Touko spotted what looked like a pompadour out of the corner of her eye.  
  
For Touko, the final straw was seeing a man with bright red hair standing with a young lady with blue hair trying very hard to keep herself disguised.  
  
"Oh My God!" She yelled. "It's Maizono Sayaka!"  
  
The young lady twitched as people began to look her way.  
  
When she saw Ishimaru and Fujisaki about 20 feet away, she was ready to just storm out of the park. However, Naegi grabbed her arm. Surprisingly, he looked angry.  
  
"When I say the word..." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "You make a break for the ferris wheel. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes."  
  
Touko glared at him, but nodded.  
  
"NOW!" Naegi shouted.  
  
No sooner had the word left his mouth then they spotted the tallest girl in their class, looking at least somewhat ashamed of interrupting them.  
  
"New plan!" Naegi groaned as he grabbed Touko's hand and tore off in the other direction.  
  
There was little doubt that they were being chased, but for whatever the reason, Touko didn't mind. It felt nice, in fact. After all, this was the sort of situation that really only happened in one of her books.  
  
There was a line for the ferris wheel, but when the man ahead of them complained about their cutting, it only took a hiss from Touko to end the fight before it began. Naegi apologized to the man and his girlfriend as he pulled Touko into the last cart.  
  
It wasn't until they felt the cart move away from the ground that they allowed themselves to relax. Within a few seconds, Naegi was laughing. Touko had imagined that she'd be angry if Naegi were to laugh, taking it as proof that he'd been making a fool of her, but within a few seconds, she found herself laughing as well.  
  
"We've been running all day!" She forced herself to talk.  
"I know!" Naegi nodded. "I just took a shower this morning, and now I have to take another one!"  
  
The two laughed for a few more seconds before falling silent.  
  
"I'm sorry." Naegi said suddenly. "At first I thought Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san were just having a sisterly outing, but then I started seeing everyone else. I don't know how they found out."  
  
They decided that it was probably someone who'd been eavesdropping.  
  
"I really am sorry, Fukawa-san." Naegi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wanted this to be enjoyable, but we just ran the whole day."  
  
It was a genuine apology, and Touko was privately touched. Before she knew what she was saying, she'd demanded that he fix this and bring her back on another day.  
  
"Like... next week, maybe?" He smiled at her. "That movie should still be playing. And besides, it's still early. We can still get dinner."  
  
Surprisingly, Touko didn't think that was a bad idea. In fact, it sounded rather appealing. She gave a small nod.  
  
Naegi practically beamed at her, and for once, Touko couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
